The invention relates to a strap or tubing for fastening, lifting, and transporting purposes, and particularly to a round sling tubing.
Such straps or tubings are known and are used widely. Depending on their intended purpose, they are made in various widths and by different production techniques. As a rule, they are flat and frequently made of a plurality of layers, particularly if they are made of a woven fabric. They may, however, also be used as protective tubing or a round sling according to German Auslegeschrift (Examined Published Application) No. 2,129,837 (=Canadian Pat. No. 953,882) or European Patent No. 0,032,749 (=Canadian Pat. No. 1,153,037), in which the load itself is taken up by a skein of threads disposed inside the tubing, with the tubing serving only to hold the skein together and to protect it against abrasion, dirt and damage without itself supporting the load. If, for the sake of simplicity, general reference is made to "straps", this is also intended to cover flexible tubing of the above-mentioned type.
For the user of such straps it is always important to know to what load the strap may be subjected. It is therefore customary to indicate the maximum load in suitable units or symbols on the strap. For this purpose, the units or symbols are usually printed on one flat side of the strap, are indicated by corresponding units or symbols on attached or sewn-on labels and/or such units or symbols are printed on labels which are attached to or sewn onto the strap.
The prior-art straps with their printed-on or otherwise inscribed symbols have the disadvantage that the information represented by the symbols fades very quickly, becomes soiled or otherwise illegible. They have the further drawback that they cannot be recognized at all under poor light conditions.